Warriors Middle School
by Moon and Stars123
Summary: You've heard of Warriors High, right? Well, now we're taking it to a whole new level. What happened before high school? Follow the AVoS characters and many more as they experience sass, heartbreak, awkwardness and... PRANKING! (I'm not gonna tell you who...) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

**If you haven't read Warriors Preschool yet, please do. It's a one- shot prequel to this.**

 **Sparkpelt's POV**

I stare at my dorm.

Everything is there. My clothes and other belongings.

Welcome to Warriors Middle School. Me and about a hundred more _live_ here. Before you come, your memory is wiped away- your parents, _everything_ \- except the important things that we're still permitted to remember. It's actually pretty sad, if you ask me.

Ivypool comes up next to me, and I jump when she speaks. "I guess we're roommates,"

"Yeah. 315?"

"Yep." Ivypool answers.

"I'm so glad I'm not anywhere near Cloudtail," I shudder.

"Yeah. And my sister is so annoying. Who knows, if Dovewing was right next to us and Cloudtail was near, Dovewing would start screaming the second he sets foot in her room," Ivypool frowns.

"Yeah. It disturbs my sleep." I chuckle.

"So... what's with the books?"

"Oh. You know how I love to read," I answer.

"NOOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE SHOT! NOT ON THE FIRST DAY!" A screech sounded down the hallway. It was loud enough to destroy the hearing of anyone within five miles of Dovewing.

"However... Dovewing's still on the same floor," Ivypool sighs and covers her ears.

We peek down the hallway to find a _Nerf_ drone cornering Dovewing and pelting her with foam bullets. Cloudtail stood a few meters away, watching gleefully while controlling the spider- drone.

Dovewing is yelping angrily as more _Nerf_ darts hit her and her hot pink blouse while coming up with insults.

"FROGFISH-FACED BLOB!"

I groan. "He'll eventually go away," I called.

"Not if I can help it!" Cloudtail cackled.

I close the door, Dovewing's shrieks eventually subsiding.

Thinking back to the days, when we were _extremely_ stupid (Dovewing, at least) I remember her presenting me with a "chocolate" cake. Luckily I didn't eat it, but Nightcloud did and has been angry with her ever since.

Ivypool sighs again and says, "Classes start in a couple days. Cloudtail will quiet down when that happens,"

 **Dovewing's POV**

My legs still sting as I retreat to my dorm, my mind whirling with all the desperate attempts at insults. Briarlight examines her nails casually.

"Your screaming disturbed my nap," She said boredly, her legs limp behind her. It unnerves me every time I see them, since a medic called Cinderpelt was in the accident too. It's a miracle she survived.

That night, everyone was ordered to go to the cafeteria, dinner provided for us. I find Cloudtail with a mango smoothie, pretending to barf something up.

I go to one of the tables, riddled with food. I get a slice of pizza, some salad and a glass of water, with a coconut cookie for dessert. I sit down with Tigerheart, starting by eating my pizza.

Icecloud sits nearby, noisily chomping down a bag of _Lays,_ Cinderheart staring in utter disbelief.

"Attention, Students! Welcome to Warriors Middle School. I'm the principle for the Thunder sect-" The ginger haired man was cut off.

Students were giggling as Cloudtail stuck Cheetos up his nose. The janitor was shrieking like a dying chicken at the mess, his face contorted with irritation, and Icecloud moved on to a bag of Doritos, chugging down her orange juice.

" _As I was saying_ , I'm the principle of the Thunder Sector, Thunderstar."

Almost no one except Hollyleaf payed attention, and Thunderstar gave up, walking away.

That pulled out many snickers.

 **It's out! I haven't read Tigerheart's Shadow yet, so...**

 **Please review! They empower me to do more!**

 **Also, for all Warriors fans, check out my poll!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bob and Patricia

**I will just post the stats.**

 **Views: 30**

 **Reviews: 2**

 **Follows: 0**

 **Needletail's POV**

I'm glad I'm not in the Thunder sector.

Everyday I hear faraway screeches- no doubt Dovewing. Classes start today, my first? Advanced Math. Hollyleaf and Alderheart are with me. The only problem?

Cloudtail is in the class too. Also well known for his obnoxiousness...

You guessed it. _Berrynose_.

I questioned myself many times over.

 _Why? Why why why why why?_

I grab my tools. Pencil case, binder...

I jog to Advanced Math. Cloudtail already sitting down when I got there. I half snort half laugh when I realize he was wearing a rainbow afro for one reason or another.

A bad tempered girl called Nightcloud was lazily sitting in a chair, her delicate nose wrinkled with disgust at Cloudtail antics, no doubt.

Our teacher was introduced as Sandstorm, and she goes around guessing people's names until she gives up and the student has to tell her. When she moves on to Berrynose, he looked a little nervous.

"What is your name?" Sandstorm pondered.

"Patricia!" She suddenly blurted.

"Patricia! Patricia! Patricia! Patricia!" Cloudtail chanted with a scottish accent, his rainbow afro falling onto the ground.

Everyone joined in, eager to assault Berrynose.

Berrynose's face got as red as a tomato, and he bellows, "MY NAME IS BERRYNOSE!"

Sandstorm smiles at Cloudtail's antics, though slightly annoyed. Cloudtail slips his afro back on, beaming at his handiwork.

"Okay, Berrynose. Now, you. What is your name?" Sandstorm points a finger at Nightcloud.

"BOB!" Cloudtail cries, this time in a russian accent.(How is he so good at at all those accents?)

"Bob! Bob! Bob! Bob! Bob!" All focus is on offending Nightcloud, including mine.

Nightcloud's amber eyes glitter with fury, her lips a tight line. Her fair complexion made her face redder than Berrynose's.

Even her looks make us shut up.

"Your real name?" Sandstorm asks Nightcloud frostily, frowning with displeasure.

"Nightcloud."

 **Ivypool's POV**

I brush my silver hair out of my face as Tigerstar showed us tricks for using a knife. Could be useful. Only a couple days- wasn't it? That Jayfeather and Lionblaze told me to spy on the Dark members.

Why?

How should I know?

I grab my serrated knife and in one graceful, fluid motion have Tigerheart, my partner pinned down.

Tigerstar is watching my duel with icy amber eyes, criticizing my knife angle and urging me on. Just to prove myself, I gently draw my gleaming knife across Tigerheart's wrist, mouthing "sorry."

Blood wells up in the wound I inflicted. Tigerheart blinks, and Tiger _star_ tells me to move on to Breezepelt. I allow Tigerheart to get up and move on to a black- haired boy. Breezepelt's eyes are determined, but I see how many are resisting Thistleclaw's and Tigerstar's orders. Breezepelt's reflexes betray his hesitant moves.

Because of Thistleclaw's glaring eyes, we pretend fight, Breezepelt steadily using his knife and drawing it against my leg. It stung, but luckily it was small so Sparkpelt wouldn't notice.

To return the favor, I allowed my knife to tear along Breezepelt's arm, hoping my eyes would tell him everything. He visibly winces, his hair clumped with sweat.

Eventually Tigerstar lets us go, and I tend to my stinging leg wound once I get back to my dorm. I pat a little ointment in, and I hear Dovewing screech again.

"SERIOUSLY!? CREAM CHEESE?!"

Ha. Highlight of the day. I walk down the hall, and Dovewing's blonde hair is clumped with white, along with cream cheese coating her delicate features. I find something- _someone_ that shouldn't be there.

Nightcloud.

Videotaping my sister's dilemma with her phone. No doubt it will be on Snapchat in a matter of seconds.

I growl a few curses under my breath.

"Don't you dare," I hiss. Sure, my sister is annoying, but she doesn't deserve _this_.

Nightcloud ignores me. So I walk over and rip her phone out of her hand.

"Hey!"

I sprint down to the girl's bathroom, find the nearest open stall, and drop the phone in the toilet.

Nightcloud is furious.

"You'll regret that."

I glare at her. "Make me, _Bob_ ,"

The rumors are true since Nightcloud huffs angrily.

To rub it in, I add, "I bet that phone cost a fortune! It's a shame that the wires are destroyed due to toilet water,"

Even with her back turned I can tell Nightcloud is seething.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Heathertail

**The stats thingy once more.**

 **Follows: 3**

 **Views: 61**

 **Reviews: 4**

 **Favorites: 3**

 **Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed, followed, ect. It really keeps me going.**

 **Alderheart's POV**

Spottedleaf is droning on about different syringes today, how to administer them, all that stuff. After that, she stacks us up on homework, twenty pages of torture.

I walk out of class, a very frantic Cloudtail spraying anyone he can with Silly String. He bounces over to me, sprays me in the face, and prances away, looking like he just did a grand deed.

Scraping as much of the stuff as I can off my face, I run into a silver- haired girl chatting with a black haired boy and pretty blonde girl.

"Who are you?" The black haired boy wrinkled his nose.

I shrug casually. "Alderheart,"

"Sooo... you have a heart made out of bark?" The golden haired- girl clarified.

"Oh. So that means that you have a particularly sleek whisker. NO." I shot back. The silver haired girl snorts with amusement.

The girl's face reddens. "How do you know?"

I sniff. "Am I the only one who listens around here? Puddleshine says you're very annoying."

"Looks like we need a refill here!" Cloudtail has finished his round, and is coming back. He cheerfully sprays Silly String all over Sleekwhisker's luscious hair, and the finishes her off with a can of shaving cream.

"It's for the particularly sleek whisker. Maybe you can grow a mustache one day." He explains dubiously.

"Or I could give you one right now!" Before Sleekwhisker could retort, Cloudtail stuck a fake mustache on her face and prances away.

Sleekwhisker is furious. She gives a growl before stalking away with the black haired boy and joining a dark brown- haired boy, deeply absorbed in his phone.

I could barely smother a giggle.

The silver- haired girl looks like she's on the verge of passing out with laughter.

"What's your name? I don't think Puddleshine said anything about you."

The silver contains herself and answers, "Needletail. And I guess your name is Alderheart."

"Who are the boys with Sleekwhisker?" I ask curiously.

"The black haired one is Juniperclaw and the other is Strikestone. They're snobs when Sleekwhisker is around, but pretty decent when she isn't."

"Oh. Well, see you around." I say.

With that, we head to our classes. I can't shake the feeling I made a new friend.

 **Jayfeather's POV**

 _Why do I have to be blind?_

I've run into three people today- A nervous Dovewing, Ivypool, who smelt slightly of blood and _Neosporin._ Dark sector training, no doubt. I also ran into a very angry Sleekwhisker that seemed to have remnants of shaving cream and Silly String on her.

I'm used to blindness, since my other senses took over. I have extra sharp hearing and sense of smell.

This is one of the only times I question my blindness.

 _WHAM!_

Make that four people I ran into.

"Sorry!" I hear a voice yelp. Female.

"It's okay." I try to look her in the eye, but I'm a few feet off.

"Are you blind?"

Understatement of the year. Also, one of the worst terms you could ever say to me.

"Yes,"

"Sorry!" She yelps again.

"What's your name?" I struggle to keep the impatience out of my voice.

"Half Moon. Yours?"

"Jayfeather," I answer.

"Well... see you around."

"You too," With that, we walk to our seperate classes.

I can't shake the feeling that I made a new friend.

 **Nightcloud's POV**

I seethe, even after Art.

 _Bob, Bob, Bob._

I walk over to my friends, Heathertail and Blossomfall.

"Rough day?" Heathertail tosses her brown hair.

"Yeah. I'm going to have a reputation as Bob for the next ten years."

Heathertail smiles. "I have a way to fix that,"

 **I laughed when writing the Sleekwhisker scene. Tell me what you think! Also, Please review, I've said this many times over, but it inspires me to do more!**

 **Question: Favorite quote so far?**

 **Speaking of Alderheart's homework, I have to do my own! Bye everyone! (For now) :P**

 **Jay Moon (Jayfeather X Half moon) and Needleheart (Needletail X Alderheart) forever!**

 **Also, for any Warriors fan out there, check out my poll on my profile page!**


	4. Chapter 4: Blindness

**Thank you for your continued support everyone!**

 **Favorites: 3**

 **Follows: 3**

 **Reviews: 5**

 **Ivypool's POV**

I flinch as Mapleshade pricks my shoulder.

Before Lionblaze and Jayfeather told me to spy on the Dark sector, I would have happily allowed Mapleshade to tattoo my arm.

Now, It feels like a punishment.

"Done," She finally pronounces, her multicolored hair ruffled. I stare at my left arm where the tattoo was inscribed. It was a cat profile, leaping for a silvery moon. I have some decent shirts to cover that, although it's eerily beautiful.

Maybe I can expose the moon a little.

For practice, Tigerstar hands me a silver colored bow- like my hair. I grab a cluster of arrows and start firing at the bullseye. My muscles strain- I'm more familiar with looser bowstrings, but I quickly catch on, each arrow fired making using the bow seemingly easier.

Tigerstar releases us from training, but then I see someone.

Heathertail.

Talking to Mapleshade.

Something is really wrong. What is it?

Mapleshade would give me a good beating- perhaps a gruesome scar if I stay and eavesdrop.

I walk out of the training area, but the memory of Heathertail's brilliant blue eyes staring into me will not fade.

 **Heathertail's POV**

I walk to the Dark sector. I'm the only kid who isn't in the Dark sector that knows where it is.

Because I used to be part of it.

Ever since I first saw Lionblaze with Cinderheart, I have been seething. Bathing in my own misery and bitterness. Knowing he will never, ever love me.

Entering the training area, I relive memories. Hand-to-hand combat. Guns. How to show your enemy no mercy.

Mapleshade has taught me. She isn't supposed to be here.

She just finds refuge.

Because I broke her out of jail.

I know she would do a favor for me- she _owes_ me.

It would be nice to get my hands on everyone who betrayed me. Hawkfrost can help- along with Thistleclaw. He has been angry at the Thunder kids ever since I could remember.

Mapleshade was tattooing Ivypool when I found her among the Dark people. She was visibly wincing- my tattoo is faded slightly over time. It is a reminder of everything I worked for.

She eventually lets Ivypool go, and she starts training with a silver bow.

 _This is my chance._

I smile as I walk over. "Hello, Mapleshade."

Mapleshade looks up, the tiniest hints of her trademark smirk permanently plastered on her face.

"Hello."

"Listen. I need you to do a favor for me..."

 **Alderheart's POV**

It's when I walk into class there is an official nurse there.

She introduces herself as Moth Flight, a transfer from a prestigious academy.

I hear Leafpool whispering into Cinderpelt's ear, "I hear she is one of the best,"

I can't bury a pang of remorse when I eye Cinderpelt's injury. She was injured badly in a car crash, Briarlight with her. Briarlight's injury was much worse.

I've seen her in the halls, and her useless legs make me flinch every time.

Spottedleaf says, "She came here to help treat the unexpected injuries some students have been getting, inflicted by unknown people."

"I believe it is a good learning experience for you guys, but our main priority is to heal them. Don't want any casualties." Moth Flight adresses us.

The room was deathly quiet, and Moth Flight's eyes were locked with a blonde boy's piercing green gaze. She quickly looks away.

That pulls a few sniggers from within the group.

Moth Flight sighs, her impatience growing. "You, you and you." She points to me, Leafpool and Jayfeather. "Come with me."

* * *

We walk down halls and come to a nurse's room.

A stretcher was in the middle of the room, and an unmoving shape with beautiful ginger hair lay there.

I bite back tears when I realize my sister was one of the victims.

 _Medics don't cry_! I scold myself.

"Sorry," Leafpool murmurs sympathetically, her hand on my shoulder.

I inch closer to see the damage. There was a large gash on Sparkpelt's shoulder and her left knee was twisted in a painful way.

My medic mind starts working, weighing all the damage. _She either passed out from blood loss or pain, from what I can see,_ I think bitterly, wanting to strangle every single attacker.

"I smell blood and something unpleasant." Jayfeather growls.

"I don't smell blood," Moth Flight replies dumbly.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm blind, you idiot!" Jayfeather hisses, his blind blue eyes glazed with anger.

Moth Flight yelps, no doubt surprised that she hasn't noticed.

Regaining her authority, she points at me. "Dab some ointment."

I oblige and Jayfeather snaps, "In case you didn't know our names, _idiot_ , mine is Jayfeather, the brunette is Leafpool and the other one is Alderheart." (How does Jayfeather know Leafpool's a brunette?)

I slip on disposable gloves and carefully dad antibiotic ointment on Sparkpelt's gruesome wound, noticing Jayfeather has wrinkled his nose at the probably pungent smell of it.

He has taken an instant disliking to Moth Flight.

" _Jayfeather,_ wrap the wound. I would like to see how you cope with your blindness." Moth Flight smirks.

"With pleasure. All you have to do is follow the scent of blood." Jayfeather replies smoothly, certainly not seeing the smirk she threw at him. "Oh, and speaking of scents, I can smell your hatred for me from here." Jayfeather grins at this, facing Moth Flight as if he could _see_ her.

Moth Flight's cheeks are now tinged with a pink hue. I half expected Jayfeather to say, _Now I can smell your embarrassment._ I bet he could.

Jayfeather swiftly sets to work, slipping on a pair of latex gloves and carefully wrapping Sparkpelt's clotted wound without a trace of hesitance.

Moth Flight is thoroughly surprised. "Now for that knee. It must be painful."

I grimace and help tend to Sparkpelt's mangled knee, praying that she won't be permanently disfigured.

* * *

After Moth Flight releases us, I walk down the halls sullenly, hoping Sparkpelt will be okay. Maybe seeing Needletail will cheer me up. When she's not hanging out with her _friends_ , she's nice.

Where is she?

Suddenly two people jump out at me, their eyes vicious.

My breathing speeds up and my eyes widen with fear.

 _Are these the attackers?_

The daggers that they held looked ruthless and capable of bad, bad damage.

"D-don't touch m-me." I stammer, stumbling as I backed away.

"We will certainly touch you," The larger one rasped, his knife inches away from my throat. "But that's just doing a favor for and old friend."

My eyes frantically search the room for a defense. If I could just get to that janitor's closet...

"What old friend?" I force the fear out of my voice, or at least tried to.

The smaller one hisses and almost leaps at me.

"Hey! Don't touch him!" Needletail's voice is a relief.

The larger one jerks his head to signal his companion, and they both stalk to Needletail.

 _Don't,_ I mouth.

Needletail's eyes widen but she is determined. She gives me a small nod.

I sprint to the janitor's closet and grab two brooms. Good enough, since one is advancing on me, his eyes hungry.

I hurl one to Needletail and wield the broom. The man snickers and knocks it out of my hand with one sure motion. Before I could react, he pounced, his blue eyes blazing with fury and threw a punch at my temple.

The last thing I hear is Needletail's painful shriek before I am swept into and endless red haze, my body burning with pain.

 **Cliffhanger! It's been a while. I finally got inspiration and am really hoping you like it!**

 **Wow, this chapter is long!**

 **You know the drill, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Well, Isn't That Nice?

**Needletail's POV**

Too-bright lights greet me when my eyes open. I groan when pain floods my body.

"Stay still." A voice murmurs, yet it is firm. "You still have a dislocated shoulder."

I feel a steady hand on my injured shoulder and a sudden jerk. Simultaneously I cry out in pain, then the pain fades. I flex my shoulder experimentally.

Everything comes back to me in waves. Alderheart crumpling to the ground. The jerks that attacked us. Tears well up in my eyes. I've seen how they played with Alderheart like a plaything, before gouging massive wounds in his flesh and leaving him to rot, before knocking me out.

 _Alderheart is probably dead._

I honestly liked him, and he liked me back. He was practically my only friend.

"You're okay." The voice says. Female. I gasp in agony as my neck jerks up and takes in the surroundings. Everything hurts.

I'm in a small room with a scattering of medical equipment, and when I face my caretaker, I find myself staring into a calm, peaceful face. Leafpool.

A woman that looked around twenty years old with glaring amber eyes starts pawing all over my body, tugging off electrodes leading to a heart monitor.

Dizziness suddenly overwhelms me and I have to lay down.

"You've lost a lot of blood," The older woman says in a disembodied voice. I hate medics like that. But they're the good ones. I notice gashes littering my legs, promptly being tended to by Leafpool. I flinch as she dabs some ointment on them.

"Where's Alderheart?" I ask, then immediately regret it.

Leafpool jerks her head to another bed, and I find Alderheart. He looked terrible. Gashes covered his face and arms and one seemed to be getting an infection.

"Can I go?" I needed to get out. I can't stare at Alderheart's body.

"You need to rest." Leafpool says. She hands me a pill and a cup of water, and I take the pill obligingly and swallow it with a little water.

My limbs feel weak and pained as I settle down and allow darkness to claim me.

 **Ivypool's POV**

Why didn't I suspect it?

Heathertail has been up to something- skulking behind her doorway is more like it.

She hasn't shown a single one of her feelings, her emotions all behind a wall so only coldness remains.

She is behind the attacks. I just know it.

She told Mapleshade to coordinate Dark Sector attacks so she could get revenge on practically everyone.

I mean, everyone knows about Alderheart, who is probably dying at this very minute.

I'm walking back to my dorm since I'm free for the rest of the day.

"What do you know?" A voice hisses in my ear. I yelp.

Jayfeather is right beside me.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I growl.

"Okay Jayfeather, what-" Lionblaze cuts off when he glimpses me.

Even with his bewildered eyes he still looks handsome. Golden hair, soft amber eyes.

"What are you doing?" Dovewing's innocent voice makes me jump.

My eyes widen. "How many people did you invite to this conversation? And why is my _sister_ here?"

Jayfeather rolls his blind eyes. "Fifty-three. And for your information, the brat that happens to be your sister _followed_ me."

I stiffen until I recognize Jayfeather's sarcasm.

"I'm not a brat!" Dovewing exclaims, offended.

"I don't know anything for sure!" I say, deciding to bring back Jayfeather's original question.

"Dovewing," Jayfeather glares in her direction- "You are dismissed."

"But I just got here!" Dovewing protests indignantly. "This is a formal meeting-and formal meetings always involve me. And plus, Cloudtail won't bother me."

Jayfeather rolls his eyes, exasperated. "Too bad, this time you're not involved. Take your chances in the big, bad wild with the big bad Cloudtail known for ruining your hair."

I decide to join in. "Trust me, it's much safer."

Dovewing's eyes widen. "My hair! Not my hair!" She shrieks and runs off. Lionblaze sniggers.

"Good riddance." I snicker.

"Back to our talk." Jayfeather crosses his arms and stares at me.

I sigh, feeling hot under his gaze. "I'm pretty sure Heathertail told Mapleshade to conduct Dark sector attacks."

"You know this for sure?" Lionblaze cuts in.

"I said I'm pretty sure. A few days ago Heathertail entered the training arena and was up to something according to the look on her face. Right after I got this." I pull my t-shirt sleeve up to reveal the eerily beautiful Dark Sector tattoo on my arm.

Jayfeather looks troubled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. And Ivypool?" Jayfeather locks his blind eyes with mine, sympathy softening them.

"Yes?"

"Tell Needletail and Sparkpelt I'll do everything in my power to make sure Alderheart survives." Jayfeather strides away. Perhaps there is more to him than I realized.

* * *

I viciously grab hold of Thistleclaw's wrist and twist it as hard as I could. When you spar with mentors, you are obligated to become ruthless. Tigerheart, my partner wields a blade in an arcing motion and catches Thistleclaw's leg, blood splattering. I barely avoid Thistleclaw's blade as it sliced the air a few mere inches from my eyes.

Tigerstar strides over and flicked his head. Hawkfrost sprang to join Thistleclaw, hissing. Together they pushed us to a corner and anger bubbled inside of me like a volcano.

 _That isn't fair!_

I lash out, roaring. Before our attackers could react, I clip the back of Hawkfrost's head and a few seconds later, he crumpled to the ground, his icy eyes fluttering closed. I hope I knocked him out good.

"Stop!" Tigerstar snarls.

I freeze. A smirk appeared on Tigerstar's face. "Good job. But don't go hard on the mentors, now. You are both dismissed."

Tigerstar makes me shudder.

* * *

 **The chapter name has absolutely nothing to do with what this is about, am I right?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
